The present invention relates to delivery tables and other work surfaces, and more specifically to height-adjustable delivery tables and work surfaces.
Delivery tables are commonly used in the medical industry to assist in patient care, for example, during delivery of newborn children. It is not uncommon for delivery tables to be height-adjustable so that the table top can be placed at the most convenient height. A typical height-adjustable table includes a height-adjustable column with an assist cylinder. The assist cylinder can be locked to secure the column at a specific height or unlocked to allow a user to manually vary the height of the table—usually by lifting up or pushing down on the table top until it is at the desired position. Conventional height adjustment systems often provide a single handle that is can be manually operated to move the assist cylinder into the unlocked state, thereby allowing adjustment of the table top height. This type of system can be inconvenient in that a user may be required to move about the table to locate and operate the handle.
It would be helpful to provide an improved height adjustment system that provides greater convenience and can be reliably implemented into a wide range of applications with limited cost.